<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pahiwatig by slytherbyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770876">pahiwatig</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbyun/pseuds/slytherbyun'>slytherbyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pagtingin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Plans For The Future, atenean jeonghan, gusto ko lang kiligin, isko sehun, mentions of volleyball, sana trip niyo din</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbyun/pseuds/slytherbyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pagbalik-tanaw, at pagtingin sa kung kumusta na sila.</p>
<p>Alternatively,<br/>how it started vs how it's going.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pagtingin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pahiwatig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was supposed to be reviewing, but I came across <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/19qvp23a0iXjzS72nqOi8u">this song</a> while studying, which led me to a short writing spiral about these two characters I love very much.</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: the author is not affiliated with any of the schools and leagues in this fictional work. Any similarities are purely coincidental.</p>
<p>I miss volleyball.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>4 years ago</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To: admu jeonghan</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Free ka mamaya?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From: admu jeonghan</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mga 7 pa, bakit?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To: admu jeonghan</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tara, stargazing. After training.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~•~•~•~•~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Saan ka nakapark?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"D'yan lang, sa may AS."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun and Jeonghan were seated at the bench around the academic oval, facing the Sunken Garden of UP Diliman. Tuwing stressed na si Sehun sa buhay, sa training, sa acads, o sa kung ano man, he would sit on one of the benches and just look to the sky and gaze at the stars–a habit that he developed since he lived near campus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Sunken Garden offers the best view of the sky, especially when the heavens choose to be calm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hindi alam ni Sehun kung bakit niya niyaya si Jeonghan bigla, but he couldn't think of anyone else. He didn't want anyone else, to be honest; that's probably why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan was his biggest crush from the Ateneo Men's Volleyball Team. Nang malaman ni Seungcheol (Sehun's teammate, and Jeonghan's high school classmate), he introduced the two to each other when they were out (read: sabi ni Seungcheol kasama niya sina Jeonghan at Joshua sa UPTC, kaya pumunta siya saglit, kunwari napadaan siya).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What can he say? Patay na patay talaga siya para sa binata.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pagod ka sa training?" mahinang tanong ni Jeonghan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tumungo si Sehun, sabay huminga ng malalim. Bakas sa mukha ni Jeonghan ang gulat, marahil dahil sa malalang stress na kita sa mukha niya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinampas ni Jeonghan ang balikat niya (sobrang sakit pala mahampas ng volleyball player) sabay sigaw, "Natutulog ka pa ba?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oo naman," sabi ni Sehun. "Mga 2 hours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tangina," bulong ni Jeonghan. "Hindi pwede ang ganyan, Se."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hindi na muling umimik si Sehun. He kept his gaze on the clear sky (salamat at walang mga ulap!) From his peripheral vision, he saw Jeonghan look up at the sky too. Kita rin niya ang pagrelax ng mukha ng kasama nang pagmasdan ang mga bituing kumikinang ngayong gabi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ang sad lang 'no?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ng alin?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The stars," sabi ni Sehun. "They're so far away, that we're seeing how they were around ten millennia ago."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, pa-deep?" asar ni Jeonghan, but then he also turned serious. "Some of them might be dying na no?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Sehun whispered. "Wala, ang ganda lang ng langit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oo nga. We should do this more often."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure ka?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah!" with all enthusiasm, Jeonghan suddenly grabbed Sehun's hand and held it. "I'll be your stargazing buddy whenever you need one."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun didn't dare point it out, dahil ayaw niyang mabawi ni Jeonghan ang paghawak sa kamay niya. The feel of Jeonghan’s calloused hand on his just brought some sort of relief to whatever he was feeling. Nakalimutan na nga niya ata ang dinadaing niya? Hindi siya sure. He just looked at this man in front of him, excited at the thought of sharing one of his favorite hobbies with his crush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Deal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patuloy lang na nakatingin sa langit ang dalawa, hanggang sa narinig ni Sehun ang kumakalam na sikmura ni Jeonghan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gago, hindi ka pa ba kumakain?" tanong ni Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nagmadali ako after training, okay? Gusto kita makita agad eh."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tangina Jeonghan, napakacute mo, tama na please.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pick your place, kain tayo. Libre ko."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan's eyes widened, surprised at the offer. "Ano, date ba 'to?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you want it to be."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sehun Oh, saan nanggagaling ang tapang mo? Tangina, walang preno bibig mo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh 'di date," sabi ni Jeonghan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ano?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pero hanggang date lang. 'Di ko pa kaya magcommit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, hindi pa ready.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Libra ka nga talaga, punyeta," mahinang tumawa si Sehun, sabay hinila na si Jeonghan patayo, palayo sa mga bituing minamasdan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stars were burning brighter than ever, but there was something else that night that felt foreign to Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was peace: brought both by the stars, and by this handsome setter beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~•~•~•~•~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Present Day</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bubba?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minsan ba, napapaisip ka tungkol sa future?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nakahiga ang dalawa sa isang picnic mat, nakatingin lang sa mga bituin na kumikinang sa langit. This is how they usually spend their special days together: just them laying down beside each other, stargazing. Iba ang dulot na kapayapaan ng langit kapag magkasama sila. The sky doesn’t grow dark or cloudy whenever they decide to go out and just look at the stars together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bakit mo natanong?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Napaupo si Jeonghan, ang mga mata ay nakatingin pa rin sa kalawakan. "Wala, pagraduate ka na kasi. Tapos final playing year ko na next year. Baka lang nag-iisip ka."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To that, Sehun releases a chuckle. "Tungak, of course I think about the future."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, Sehun thinks about the future all the time. Dati, puno pa ng takot tuwing iniisip niya ang hinaharap, pero ngayon, it’s filled with anticipation. He’s excited for what’s in store for him, and for Jeonghan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anong nakikita mo sa future?” tanong ni Jeonghan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun pulls Jeonghan back down, guiding him to let the younger lie on his stomach. “Sure ka gusto mo malaman?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hoy bubba!” he feels the sting mula sa paghampas ni Jeonghan sa braso niya. “Bastos mo!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gago, wala pa nga akong sinasabi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alam ko kung ano tumatakbo sa utak mo, Sehun Oh ha. Hindi kita inaral for nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yiie, inaral laro ko,” asar niya sa kanyang kasintahan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tangina mo, bahala ka nga dyan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinigpitan ni Sehun ang yakap sa baywang ni Jeonghan. “O, wag na magtampo bubba, hindi nga kasi bastos yung sasabihin ko.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So ano nga?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kung ilalatag natin,” Sehun starts to say, “secured na ang pro career kasi I just signed with a team. May sure slot sa national team kasi nakuha na sa tryouts. Ang iniisip ko na lang, kailan tayo magpapakasal, saan tayo titira, ilan ang aso na aampunin natin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sira!” Jeonghan giggles. “Kasal agad? We just got together nga, kasal na nasa isip mo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ganun na ako ka-sure sa’yo eh,” Sehun smiles, sending a cluster of butterflies to Jeonghan’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hirap kausap, hindi seryoso.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun bursts out laughing. “Seryoso nga!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sige nga, kailan ka naging sure sa’kin?” tanong ni Jeonghan, instantly regretting it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noong una pa lang kitang nakikilala, sigurado na ako agad sa’yo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan hates it when he’s reminded of those three years he wasted just because he didn’t want to enter into a serious relationship. This is why he brushes it off when Sehun kept saying na noon pa lang, sigurado na siya kay Jeonghan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wishes he could have reciprocated that certainty way back then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hoy, bawal busangot,” Sehun tilts Jeonghan’s head to make the younger one face him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Busangot ka dyan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter if you weren’t sure then,” Sehun says. “What matters is you’re sure now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oo, sure na ako ngayon,” Jeonghan declares confidently. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life, bubba.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then ‘yon ang mahalaga.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun wraps his arms once more around Jeonghan. The feeling of having your beloved one close to you is already overwhelming as it is. Holding them in your arms? It was just intoxicating. Ayaw na ni Sehun malayo itong si Jeonghan sa kanya. He wishes forever and always for the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants that happy ending for the two of them. Together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sabi ko hindi na ako iiyak eh!” Jeonghan wipes away the tears spilling from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun hands him some tissue. “Sino ba kasi nagsabing magdrama ka dyan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aray!” sigaw agad ni Sehun pagkatapos mabatukan ni Jeonghan. “Setter ka, pero malakas din spikes mo! Maawa ka sa ulo ko!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ewan ko sa’yo,” Jeonghan says in between sniffles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Sehun says, as he kisses his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kisses they’ve shared since that night Sehun stayed over at his condo just keep getting sweeter and sweeter over time. Jeonghan won’t admit it, but he has become more of a kiss monster since they got together. He loves savoring the feeling of Sehun’s lips on his; the overflowing love he has for him poured into those few intimate minutes they share.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pasalamat ka, mahal kita,” Jeonghan says, returning a quick kiss on Sehun’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun ruffles Jeonghan’s hair, and just pulls him closer. “And I thank the heavens for that everyday, bubba.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The future will always be uncertain, as humans like to play with their gift of free will. Alam ni Sehun na maraming pwedeng magbago sa hinaharap nila ni Jeonghan, ngunit ang tanging hiling lang niya sa mga makapangyarihang pwersa sa paligid nila na sa dulo ng paglalakbay na ito, sana sila ni Jeonghan ang magkasama sa dulo. Na kahit anong mangyari, hawak-hawak niya ang kamay ni Jeonghan habang tinatahak ang bawat hamon ng buhay na dumating sa kanilang dalawa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was always, and he knows it would always be Jeonghan. Sehun has never been more sure of anything in his life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>